Remember to Remember
by BookLovinWorm
Summary: At long last,the prequel to Rain. It is extremely angst-y, just to warn you. It also has a lot of violence, so it's gonna be T for safety. And there's a bit of romance, but the main concepts are angst, hurt, and comfort. Enjoy.


The heat made the smell of blood and rotting flesh all the more intensified; and with the adrenaline rush that comes with every battle made it unbearable. But, I stayed focus on fighting the _king _while other thoughts ran through my mind, mixed together, and raced at incredible speeds, speeds that I thought were not possible. Even with my mind in a jumble I realized I was now being shot at in the air by a sea of soldiers; where when I cut down one, another two came to replace dead's place.

More and more just kept coming, and I was beginning to feel the effects of dehydration coupled with exhaustion. Sweat ran down both sides of my head, going down my neck, and adding to my already soaked tunic. The leather band around my forehead did nothing to hold my hair back as it came loose and stuck to my face. I felt as if I was going to pass out any minute, or get killed if I moved any slower than I already am.

A deep voice rumbled in my mind. _Are you holding out alright, Arya? _

_I am fine, Eridor, just beginning to become a little tired is all._

He looked back at me with worry swirling in his eyes. _At least take some energy from the Eldunari._

_They have been abused enough as it is already, I do not need to make them suffer more than they need to._ I huffed angrily, taking out a group of soldiers beneath us.

Eridor swooped down, snatching Empire soldiers in each of his claws and crushing them.

_Do you want to get killed out there, Arya? _Eridor questioned angrily.

_I want to win this war without becoming greedy like the _king, I spat the title out. _I promise, _I said softer, _I will use their energy in an absolute emergency and nothing more. Now come, we must win this war once and for all! _

Eridor roared loudly, scattering the Empire soldiers.

xXxXxXx

The Empire's military was relentless, it was just like a river gushing out water that never seemed to dry up. I was becoming irritated at myself and at the ridiculous amount of soldiers as I said one of the twelve words of death, killing another magician. Alas, I had no time to look at the carnage left behind, but the ominous chill that ran through me at the same exact moment I heard a familiar and desperate cry.

I would be lying if I told you I was beyond terrified.

Not because of the animalistic character to it, nor the growl hidden deep within that echoed across the whole of the battlefield, but the anger that emanated from it that screamed for revenge, the sorrow and the anguish that keened for lost loved ones; and pure hatred that wanted to kill and rip apart everything in its path.

I have only heard that cry once in my life. And once was enough to last the rest of it.

xXxXxXx

_I had been attempting to steal the green egg, entering from an unnoticeable hole just outside the city of Uru'Baen, going deeper and deeper into the ground, until I came upon a wooden door. It looked as if it had been there a while, for it was starting to rot, though it could have been an illusion. I touched it with my mind, and immediately retreated, feeling the daggers explode into my conscious. Slowly, I started to chant in the Ancient Language, releasing the binds that kept the door from prying hands. I only had about an hour before I will be noticed. At least...that's what I estimated...  
_

_A minute in I was panting lightly, and I put a little more power into the spell. _

_Five minutes in, I started to sweat._

_Ten minutes in, dizziness had swept over me, making it hard to focus, but I pressed on._

_Half an hour went by, and the door still wouldn't budge. By now I was on my hands and knees, gasping in air on the cold hard ground._

_Forty-five minutes, I lay on the ground, my vision blurring and dimming slightly, yet I still murmured the incantation. _

_Fifty-five minutes, my breath was short and shallow, barely a wisp of air escaping my mouth. _

_Fifty-nine minutes in, I felt the door give in. I let out a relieved sigh, though it was more like my last breath. _

_One minute left..._

_There sat the egg, glowing brightly in all its glory. Again, I readied myself for another spell, accepting that I was to die in my last ditch effort to get the egg safely to the Varden. I raised my head slightly, resting on my chin before going back to my last reserves of magic. Slowly, tediously, I said my last spell. The egg started glowing a hot, blinding white color as I imagined it going to Eragon. With a blast of heat it was gone, and I collapsed completely, my vision growing dimmer and dimmer until I saw no more. My heartbeat slowed…_

_Thump, thump. Thump, thump…_

_Thump, thump…_

_Thump…_

…_Thump…_

…

_And…I heard this cry filled with anguish; the saddest I have ever heard. The anger boiled just underneath, the loss spoke volumes. I tried to answer back, but I could not even whimper if I wanted to. So I just lay there, mute thuds echoing all around, until finally, a light appeared. _

_I looked around, but everything else was black. Nothing but that prick of light showed; and so I walked toward it. Something stepped out of it and spread its arms, as if in welcome. What could that be, I wondered? _

_I got closer, and realized it was a person; an elf. The closer I got the more detail I could see. A lavish robe made of swan feathers and a crown that sat atop raven hair. The face had slanted eyebrows, high cheekbones, and a slight grin carved on its face. But the eyes were an icy blue, welcoming, protective. Somehow, I realized that I must be dead, because my mother stood right in front of me. I remember that she had died when one of the elves of Ellesmera turned traitor and poisoned her drink when no one was looking during a celebration. She died quietly in her sleep, and my people wept for days, turning the flowers black and gray to honor her death. _

_But…right now, it looked as if she were hundreds of years younger. I guess that when someone dies, they revert back to their golden years. So if my mother was here… so must be my father! _

_And as if right on cue, he entered from the light, a face splitting grin upon his face. _

"_Arya, my sweet darling, come and give your old father a hug!" He chortled, his voice echoing loudly. _

_My eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Fa-Father, is that really you?" I stuttered, still not believing what I was seeing. _

_My father gave me a mock look of hurt. "Why Arya, I simply can_not_ believe you do not even recognize your own father! You have hurt me right here," He clutched at his chest in mock hurt once more. "Now come here, my girl!"_

_I let go of all sensible thoughts and ran. My father wrapped his strong arms around me while I breathed in his comforting scent and gripped him tightly. I felt another pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind, enclosing me completely in hugs. _

_I sobbed quietly, though it did not go unnoticed by my parents. They looked at me worriedly before I calmed down a bit and explained myself. "I-I missed you both so much. I did not realize what I had until I had lost it all." I dug my face into my father's chest. He softly murmured that everything was going to be alright while my mother rubbed comforting circles on my back. _

"_Arya," Both my parents said in unison. I looked up from my father's chest, and stepped back to look at both of them. My mother began speaking first. "Arya," She said again. "Now is not your time to go-_

_My father continued, "You have other things to do in the living world-_

"_-For now you must go back-_

"_-And complete your destiny."_

_I watched in horror as they slowly faded, their feet shimmering, until nothing but their heads showed, then they disappeared all together. _

"_No wait, don't go!" I called out desperately. "Mother, Father, come back!" Tears stung my eyes and I whispered brokenly, "Don't go…"_

_xXxXxXx  
_

The green egg was successfully transported, though how I got back to the Varden was a mystery. Days later after I had woken up, Eridor had hatched for me. I was so surprised, yet relieved at the same time. Eragon had happily picked me up and spun us around in circles. I did not have a reason to laugh before, but now, I could finally be happy.

And that was with the elf I loved most.

Only after a year of bonding, Eridor and I could read each others' mind perfectly. Not only could I read his, but also Eragon in the time we had gotten closer. Now the time had come where our skills were finally put to the test.

Eridor's forest green scales sparkled brightly in the dying sun rays where the sky had turned a blood red color.

What if…? No, nothing bad would happen; it's just a color, right…?

He circled around Shruikan, readying to attack his flank and hopefully cut the saddle and injure Galbatorix as much as possible before the fight continued on land. Suddenly, with a burst of speed, Eridor shot forward roaring, outstretching a claw, and slashed at Shruikan, leaving a deep gash that dripped large drops of flesh burning blood. They landed on a division of soldiers, instantly killing all of them. Shruikan howled in pain, forgetting long ago how it felt.

Only a small thread of the saddle was left, straining to keep together from the weight put on it, when finally…

_SNAP! _

The saddle broke; sliding off the black dragon's back, and fell to the earth, taking the rider with it. Desperately, Galbatorix scrambled with the straps that held him in, at long last slipping himself off, and lowering to the ground safely.

Saphira and Eridor plummeted, their wings folded against their body to meet both their opponents. The two dragons let their riders down and swept back into the sky to defeat their evil counterpart, spitting flames of fury and defiance.

_Eridor, remember that Shruikan has much more experience than you. Be careful up there, __wiol pömnuria ilian__. _I said quietly, squinting into the sky.

_And you be careful down there, wiol _pömnuria_ ilian__._

_I promise_, Eridor and I both said simultaneously.

xXxXxXx

"Fight me like a man, not some kind of low lying creature!"

"You dare call me-"

"Yes! You have only won through cheating! You are a coward hiding behind the power of others!" Eragon held up his sword in preparation for the battle that would decide the war. "Fight like a real man, without the use of magic. We shall duel with only our swords, and nothing more."

Galbatorix glared at him, "What makes you think, out of all people, that I would simply agree to these silly terms? You have a lot to learn, my boy. Unfortunately, seeing as there are eggs now, I have no use for you or your dragon anymore. Now die, fool! Deyja!"

Eragon still stood, alive as ever.

"Am I really the fool here, Galbatorix, or is it you? That spell is far too weak to go up against an experienced spellcaster, who has enough sense to put strong wards around him before a battle. You, on the other hand, cannot even _think_ that far, can you, my _king_?" He spat out the title like it was dirty.

"Enough of this nonsense, I will continue to rule all of Alagaësia when I have snuffed the last of your pathetic Varden out."

Eragon commenced the battle with the mad king, dancing away skillfully and dashing in to slash his side. Blood spurted from the wound, but I saw Galbatorix go behind Eragon, leaving his body open for attack, and ran his sword through his chest.

Eragon coughed out blood and clutched his chest. He stumbled a bit, then sluggishly dropped with a thud. Meanwhile, Saphira quickly lost altitude, flapping her wings weakly in an attempt to stay aloft while taking Shruikan down with her. She hit the ground harshly, bones breaking, while a shockwave reverberated through the terrace.

_Saphira! _I couldn't ask her if she was alright…I already knew the answer to that question.

_Go little elf, kill the king and save Alagaësia from his insanity. Go… _Saphira's energy dwindled along with her breaths, each getting slower and slower.

_Wiol pömnuria ilian…_

My eyes widened in shock, "Er-a-gon?" I whispered brokenly. "Eragon!" I said louder. I started running over to them, rage filling me as I screamed. Even though I thought it was impossible, I ran faster than I had ever ran before, determined to kill Galbatorix more than ever. His maniacal laughter rang out, my vision began to turn hazy with red. His back was to me, but it was too late, my sword ran through his back and into despicable heart, just like he did to my love, and killed him and his pitiful excuse for a dragon.

Galbatorix fell to the ground his blood pooling around him.

I didn't spare him a glance, but ran to Eragon's figure, his own pool of blood soaking his tunic.

"Eragon, don't you die on me, please." I flipped him over and kneeled, holding his head close to myself. "You promised me..." My voice cracked. "You promised that we would be happy after the war…What about our child? Where will his father be?" I started to whimper.

"Ar…Arya."

I looked at Eragon's face; he blinked slowly and brought his hand up to my stomach.

"Remember…" He coughed, splattering blood onto me, but I didn't care. "That I…love you. Always and…forever." He grinned a little.

"What are you smiling about?" I only cried harder. "What could possibly be amusing in this situation? Huh?" Hysteria was starting to enter my voice.

"It's just that…I never imagined I could get you to worry over…me...Much less have a…a…family with you." Eragon chuckled gently, blood dribbled down his chin.

"I love you, Eragon. You can't just die like this; I'll take you to the healers and then you will be as good as new. Then-then we can live happily ever after like-like in all those fantasy books I read." I took his hand and squeezed it.

He ignored my rambling and said, "Now it's your job," He coughed again. "To see the future for the both of us. Make…make sure the dragon race…is flourishing, and that our child has a father to teach him…all the things I was…going to." He was still smiling, but all I could do was sob over him.

"Bârzul, now look what you're doing. I should be comforting you. You…you lovable idiot. I…I hate you! Don't die, please! I can't live without you!" I was wailing now, the battle still ringing around me, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore except for Eragon.

His eyes started to close, "I'm sure…you'll find another, Arya. Make sure…to keep the promise."

_Keep the eggs safe, Arya…_

Saphira's eyes clouded over, her bloodied and broken body shuddered with a final heave to fight her impending death. She tried to stop the pain from flowing into Eragon, to at least stall the agony, but her great body gave out.

_I'm sorry…Eragon…_

Eragon gave a pained gasp. "I must go with her…Arya, my love. And remember…to remember…" His brown eyes dimmed, yet his grin still stayed. Arya gently kissed his bloody lips.

"Goodbye, Eragon...my love."

* * *

***Ahhh! The cheesy goodness is too much for me! And I **_**do **_**realize there are a bunch of cheesy spots littered everywhere, and I **_**do**_** realize this was very, VERY angst-y, but you DID ask for a prequel to Rain, and here it is. And I **_**do **_**realize that my fight scene is extremely short, and horrible, but I'm terrible at those. Besides, that's not the main thing that's going on. =) And I **_**do**_** realize that there are some unanswered questions. I did that on purpose. So you'll have to figure it out on your own. ;)**

**I also did it this long to celebrate the removal of my braces. Finally, after a year and like nine months, I'm done! My teeth feel so slimy, it's so cool! XD Ahem, well, yeah. I got really excited, so I have an excuse to do so. =)**

**I feel as if this one-shot is scrunched up, and it's not the best I've done. I don't really like it. Meh, whatever. Deal with it. =) I'm also convinced I have a ton of grammar mistakes…=(**

**~Keep reading**

**P.S. I still don't own the Inheritance Cycle. ;)***


End file.
